A Biiiiiiigggg Water Fight
by The Youko no Miko
Summary: *mumbling* strange...fic. No pairings, a little swearing.. Strange.. Just read it.


Ficcie time!!! I wrote this on a car trip, and it's my 1st YYH fic, so don't be too harsh..   
^-^;;;;;;; Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (sadly, Kurama either u.u) the only thing I   
own in this is the kiddie pool and that I stole from my sister. (Well, the super-soaker idea   
comes from an idea I had during a water fight in 8th grade… daaaaamn those guys got   
sooooo mad at me ^______^) ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Kuwa-chan", said Yusuke, with a biiiigggg smile. Kuwabara was laying on   
the roof of the…. Whatever it is. Building. Yusuke had just come up behind him.   
"Don't call me THAT!" Kuwabara turned around and….  
"ACKKPLTHPTHHHH" He promptly got a face full of water balloon.   
"hmmmmhmmmhmmBWAHAHAHA!!!!" Kuwabara shoved the laughing   
Urameshi off of the roof.   
"HAHAHAAAAAAAAAA" * splash * Hiei had moved a kiddie pool under the   
ledge. Kuwabara resumed his stance on the roof. He hadn't seen Kurama for a while. That   
could be a very bad thing. He heard a sploosh on the side of the house. Their aim was   
worse and worse and * yawn*. Tiring. It was way too hot, and all he really wanted was to   
get a little sleep. Maybe if he laid down so nothing could hit him….. *snap * * splash*   
" ITAI!!!!!!! HIEI!!! WE SAID NO SPEED BALLOONS!!!!!!!" Kuwabara   
danced around on the roof, holding his…. bottom. Until he slid in the water from the hose   
Kurama was holding, and fell off the roof into the kiddie pool Hiei had moved, where he   
was then dunked by Botan and Keiko and pelted with balloons by Yusuke.  
"BOTAN-CHAN!!!! *blurble* HOW COULD * blurble* YOU DO THIS!!!   
spluttered Kuwabara. Botan giggled.   
"You were the one who suggested this water fight!" she giggled some more.  
"B-b-but this wa-water's _cold_ !" he managed in between dunkings. Hiei rolled   
his eyes.  
"Isn't that the _point_?" Hiei rolled his eyes again. Kurama turned the hose on   
Hiei and laughed.  
" KURAMA NO BAKA!!!!!" Hiei jumped onto the roof to grab a water gun, but   
only succeeded in slipping in the water and falling off of the roof. Right into the pool,   
beside the shivering Kuwabara. Kurama dropped the hose and tackled Hiei, holding him   
underwater. Keiko picked up the hose and turned it on Botan.   
" YIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Botan promptly shoved Keiko in the pool.  
" CCCCCOOOOLLLLLLDDDD" They all yelled. Hiei threw Kurama off of him.   
" KISAMA!!!!!!" Hiei attempted to get a water gun, but this time grabbed one   
before he fell, smashing Yusuke.  
"u-u-uh-uh-o-oh-oh" stuttered Kuwabara. He stopped dunking everyone within   
reach long enough to run to the roof and grab a garbage can full of water balloons. He put   
the lid over his head and waited.  
Hiei aimed the gun at Kurama and smirked. He pulled the trigger. Nothing   
happened. He looked at it, and pulled it again. Again, nothing happened. He cautiously   
turned it sideways and pulled the trigger. Still, no results. He pointed it back at Kurama   
and pulled it with no result. Everyone sweatdropped.  
" K'so." He pointed it at himself, and pulled. NOTHING HAPPENED. He   
looked into it to see what was wrong and got a face full of…. honey. Everyone fell over.  
" PLEEACKTEPLCHT!!! WHAT IS THIS SHIT!!!!!" yelled Hiei. Yusuke stood   
up weakly.   
" A-a-ren't there bees in the Makai?" He said, trying not to laugh.  
" What the hell are bees?" Hiei asked blankly. Kurama burst out laughing. So did   
Keiko and Kuwabara.  
" There's one on your forehead." Said Botan blankly, pointing at him.   
"Huh?" Hiei looked up at the bee. The bee crawled onto his nose. Hiei went cross-  
eyed trying to see the bee. Hiei screamed. The bee stung. Hiei ran. The bee stuck in the   
honey.   
Hiei grabbed a water balloon and hit the bee with it. The balloon was full of   
pudding, and the bee was on his face. Kuwabara cracked up. Keiko dove underwater in   
order to get away from it.   
Botan ran in a circle screaming, " Bee! Bee! Bee! Bee! Bee! Bee!" Until she   
collided with Kurama. They both fell.   
"OOF! Oh, my.. Gomen!!!" Botan quickly scrambled off of Kurama. Yusuke   
laughed.  
"Hey, Botan! You like Kurama _that_ much!!?? You really don't wait around!!"  
He joked.  
"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!!!!!!" Botan grabbed the hose and turned it on him.   
Yusuke dodged the water and jumped into a tree.   
"You know, only Hiei is supposed to do that!!" accused Botan, gesturing to him   
with the hose. The water washed the honey and pudding mixture off of Hiei's face.   
Kurama threw a pudding-balloon at Yusuke.   
"I. Don't. Like. Botan. YOU DO!!!!!!" Kurama laughed as the balloon, full of   
whipped cream, exploded on Yusuke's face.  
"YUSUKE!!!! What on earth did you get on your face!!!!" giggled Keiko.  
" AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" screeched Kuwabara, "WHAT ON EARTH IS   
_THAT_ ??????" pointing at Yusuke's face. Yusuke touched a finger to his face. He   
looked at it and blushed.  
'THIS IS _NOT_ what you think!!!!!" He roared. Everyone, including the bee-  
stung Hiei fell over laughing. Keiko used the hose to "wash" the material in question off   
of Yusuke's face.  
"Why can't we just go in?" asked a mostly-dry Kuwabara. Hiei grabbed the hose   
from Keiko and put it down Kuwabara's shorts.  
"Now you're just as wet as us." He said, watching Kuwabara dance across the   
grass and fall into the kiddie pool.   
"You know, why don't we go in?" asked Botan. Everyone agreed. They opened   
the door and….  
"YOU ARE _NOT_ COMING IN LIKE THAT!!!" Yukina pointed to the door.  
They walked out, hanging their heads.   
Botan put a water-proof band-aid on Hiei's nose before yelling," WATER   
FIGHT!!"  
TO BE CONTINUED………….  
There now, was it really that bad? I wrote it in the car, so that may explain any   
just plain dumb things. *sweatdrop* It really wasn't nice of my parents to put me on a 16-  
hour car trip with just my muses and my nine-year old sister for company…… Pwease   
write a review? I'll write more if you bug me!!!!!!!!!   
YYH muses: *shake heads frantically*  
The Youko no Miko: *chibitizes them* Please review? ^_______^   
  



End file.
